


I run this game, just play a role

by pastelpunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Louis, Zayn and Niall are both girls as well, girl!Louis, okay so Louis pegs Harry and then sits on his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunk/pseuds/pastelpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still laying here, all of his long-limbs stretched out, his own come still splattered over his stomach and her own wetness still on his mouth and chin, eyes closed and hair all mussed up from his own hands pulling on it as she fucked him.</p><p>Louis thinks he looks beautiuful like this and wants to save this imagine forever, wants it ingrained into her mind. She was pretty sure Niall had said that Zayn was an artist... maybe next time they did this, she'd take a picture and ask for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I run this game, just play a role

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from RIP by Rita Ora
> 
> Thank you to Erika for giving me constant motivation to actually get this done because other wise this would've stayed unfinished in my Docs for who knows how long. She also betaed it.
> 
> If you're interested in it, my usual face-claim for girl!Louis is [ Barbara Palvin](https://31.media.tumblr.com/70fdc9e81140bc42ba76f0f7b566e4ea/tumblr_n933oh4nKI1sshreio1_500.jpg) if you don't know who she is.
> 
> Also!! This is all complete fiction and nothing in this actually happened because, alas, Louis isn't a girl.

Louis stepped back into their bedroom after a shower, her skin still slightly pink from the hot water. She had a towel lazily held up around her body and her damp hair had been let down from the towel it had previously been in. An old idea was swimming around in her head, again, that a warm shower and some thinking had brought back into light.  
She flashed Harry a quick smile, seeing as he had yet to get out of bed since she had gotten in the shower. Louis walked over to their dresser and simply dropped the towel to their carpet, before pulling on one of Harry's old tee-shirts and some underwear. She'd pick up the towel once she got Harry to get up and make her a proper breakfast. Probably. And if she didn't, Harry was for sure to return it to the bathroom eventually. He was a good boyfriend like that.  
Coming back to the bed after combing the few tangles out of her hair, Louis promptly laid herself on top of Harry, over the sheets, and rested her chin on her hands which were now on his chest. She knew he wasn't sleeping, even though he hadn't moved nor opened his eyes since she'd walked into the room, simply because he wasn't doing the little snuffly snoring thing he did with his mouth partly open. Plus, he was laying on his back and Harry almost always slept on his stomach or occasionally his side.  
"I know you're not asleep," she stated after a few more seconds of getting comfy while laying on top of him, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear.  
She watched him for a few more seconds of silence before reaching up and poking where his dimple would be if he was smiling, only to be answered with a sigh-groan after the third would-be dimple poke.  
"Figured you'd grow bored eventually and go call up Niall to do girl things with." Harry admitted, his voice slow and thick with sleep.  
"She's been seeing that Zayn girl, remember? They're still in that gross mushy phase of relationships where they must be attached at the hip." She certainly wasn't grumbling over the fact that her best friend found someone else to hang all over, nope.  
"Everyone around us says we are still in that phase, babe. And when has that stopped you from dragging her away? Or even dragging Zayn around with you two?" Harry countered. "You did it just last week because you wanted to go indoor rock-climbing and I was busy with work."  
Louis just shrugged a shoulder and reached a hand up to mess up Harry's curls even further. She continued to watch her boyfriend as he let out a breath and tried to cling to any left over remnants of sleep.  
Eventually, though, Harry blinked open his eyes and wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, slipping a hand underneath her- his- shirt to gently rub her lower back.  
"Alright, what's running around in that mind of yours," he opened with, rolling over onto his side as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close to his chest.  
Now Louis had never been shy when it came to sex or anything related to that topic, but she just couldn't get herself to say it outright. It was just all of the embarrassing ways this could end, even if she knew Harry would never think she was weird or laugh at her for wanting it. This wasn't exactly 'I want you to tie my hands to the headboard with your dumb headscarves while you fuck me, Haz.'.  
"How do you even know if I have anything running around?" She stalled, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I know you. You're all fidgety when you want something. Just spill it."  
"You can say no if you're not up for it," she eventually said, moving around so she was sitting up and straddling his stomach with her hands on the ridiculous butterfly tattoo.  
Harry rolled his eyes and laced the fingers of both their hands together, bringing them up to kiss the tips of all of her fingers. "When was the last time I said no to you?" She opened her mouth to protest that it was actually fairly recently, but he beat her to it, "besides not letting you bet Niall a hundred pounds that you could out drink her in shots."  
Louis grinned and squeezed his hands. "Oh, c'mon, I could've won, you just have no faith in me."  
He rolled his eyes and squeezed her hands back. "What do you think I'll say no to?"  
At that, Louis grew quiet as she thought over how to say it. There were a few tactics she could easily use to get her way, but. She realized there really wasn't a polite or eloquent way to say it, and she wanted Harry to agree on his own, not just because he wanted to come.  
"I'd quite like to fuck you."  
"Yeah, we can do that. Condoms are in the side drawer, as always." Harry grinned with a nod, moving his hands to underneath her shirt to grip at her waist.  
"No, like-" she started, cheeks reddening. This would be so embarrassing if he thought it was weird. "Like, I want to fuck you."  
Harrys eyes snapped up to her face, a mix of curiosity and something else in his eyes.  
"Wait. So like..." He started after a few moments of silence. "Like you sticking something up my bum?"  
Licking her lips, Louis nodded slowly with a small grin. "Pretty much, yeah."  
"Alright then, yeah."  
Which, wait. What? Just like that, he was agreeing? Louis wasn't sure whether or not she was thankful that he did. Even if they were fairly adventurous in their sex lives, she wasn't sure just how out there Harry was willing to go.  
"You don't want to hear my speech though? I can be very convincing." She spoke before her mind caught up with her mouth.  
Harry just chuckled and shrugged. "I've already said yes, you don't need to do any convincing. But sure, what is your convincing speech?"  
Louis pursed her lips for a moment because she didn't actually have a speech about the matter. Instead though, she just scooted back so she was sitting over his crotch with a small smirk on her lips.  
And if a few minutes later, Louis was on her back with Harry fucking into her while she made deep red marks on his back then, well, no one was complaining there. And Louis counted it as a win on her part.  
\---  
"I still can't believe you've never done this before," Louis comments offhandedly with a grin as she looks up to the back of Harry's head. Harry is wonderfully laid out on his stomach with a pillow, a spare because they didn't want to use either of theirs, shoved beneath his hips with Louis already having two fingers deep in his arse as she works him open.  
Harry turns his head to look at her over his shoulder with a small shake of his head. "Correction: I've never done this with a girl. In high school I had a boyfriend. Nick." His voice is slightly breathy right now, a tone Louis usually only hears when she has his cock in her mouth. She has found that she likes it quite a bit.  
Louise crinkles her nose up at the mention of the other lad but doesn't say anything. There were a multitude of reasons she didn't like Nick Grimshaw and she figured now was not the time to bring them up. Instead she just curls her fingers and smirks as Harry's hips twitch forwards into the pillow and he groans.  
They'd been doing this an awful lot in the past few weeks, whether it be Louis' fingers or Harry's own, mostly because once they talked about it more she found out that he hadn't really had anything up there in quite a while. And besides, she never fails to feel smug about being able to make Harry moan like this just from a couple of fingers.  
Not much later, Louis has a third finger tucked into Harry's arse, stretching him out beautifully and driving all sort of wonderful noises from him. Harry can come just from this, she certainly knows that (that was a great night), but they have much bigger and better plans. Such as the strapon belt sitting on the bed to her right. Louis only pulls her fingers out once he starts fisting the sheets, hips twitching more into the pillow and the muscles in his back tensing up. Again, much bigger plans for tonight than that.  
Louis moved from out between Harry's legs to get on the belt on, feeling a ball of excitement buzzing around in her stomach. The dildo that she picked out was about six inches with a moderate thickness, mostly because she wasn't quite sure where to start with this sort of thing, and this one seemed good enough. It was also a lovely bright blue color, simply because she believed in taking every opportunity to be a fabulous person.  
Once she had the belt on properly and on snugly, she looked up at Harry to find him still on his stomach and twisting his torso in order to watch her, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. She smiled at him before going about rolling a condom onto the dildo and covering it with what was probably too much lube.  
"Okay. On your back, then." Louis nodded softly, watching as Harry rocked back onto his hands and knees, tossing the pillow over the side of the bed before rolling over onto his back. His cock was hard and curved up onto his stomach.  
Louis smiled a bit at how easily he listened to her, she liked that. She kneeled over to be between his spread legs with the dildo bobbing in front of her obscenely, pausing for a moment to view the tense lines of his shoulders and the nervous twitch of his fingers, before leaning forwards and kissing him slowly. After a few minutes of languid kissing, Louis could almost feel any stress and tension slip out if his body as he went almost lax beneath her.  
When she pulled back, Louis licked her lips before shifting a bit more, gently patting Harry's thigh. "Legs up," she said softly, pulling her hand away as Harry pulled his legs up, holding onto the back of his thighs. She really did enjoy it when he was listening to her, that she was quickly discovering.  
Louis pushed into him slowly, eyes switching from his face to where the bright blue was now easily sliding into Harry's body. It's wasn't long before her hips are pressed flush against his, Louis letting out a sigh of her own. This was when she finally focused in on Harry's face. His eyes were squeezed closed and his breathing had gone all shallow and rapid, his bottom lip captured in his teeth again.  
"You alright?" She asked softly, smoothing a hand over the outside of his thigh.  
"Yeah, just. Fuck." He groaned after a second. "Haven't- in a while. But god, you're inside me." He said breathlessly with a light chuckle.  
"Really no weirder than you being in me, Haz." Louis found herself giggling, leaning over and kissing Harry's cheek before leaning back again. She pulled her hips back a few inches before rolling back in, reveling in the low groan Harry made in response.  
"Can you move now? Like... properly?" He asks with a lick of his lips after she repeated the simple action a few times.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Louis smiled wickedly, pulling her hips back before thrusting back into Harry, holding onto his hips tight. It was a shame she couldn't mark his hips up with red scratches, having cut her nails earlier that day, so instead she just pressed her fingers harder into his hips with the intentions of leaving a few bruises.  
"You like that?" She smirked, creating a nice rhythm that had Harry letting out wonderful breathy moans every thrust.  
"Oh my- Christ- Lou." Harry whined after a particularly hard thrust from Louis. "Wish you could feel this."  
This particular strap-on harness wasn't designed to do anything for her, but it really doesn't need to. She was wet enough just from watching Harry like this, knowing that she's the one fucking him and bringing him to this point. She can feel it smearing between her thighs already and she's barely been touched herself. Plus, she has an even better idea for once she's done with Harry.  
"You're perfect, god." Louis hummed "Taking my cock so well, wish you could see this from my point." Which is something the filed away in her head for later, a possible later purchase idea. And it would mean that she'd be getting to do this again and, well. There were hardly any downsides to that happening.  
Harry keened at that, rocking back slightly as Louis thrust into him. She moved a hand from his hip to his cock, pumping him a few times which earns her a surprised gasp. It's so beautiful getting to see Harry like this, falling to pieces because she's fucking him.  
"Are ya close?" She asked, swiping her thumb over his head.  
"I- yeah." He moaned with a shaky nod.  
Louis simply took her hand away from his cock and in turn, moved his long legs so they're up and over her shoulders and she can press on closer to him, go deeper. This apparently does something for Harry because he moans loudly as his back arches slightly. "Oh, fuck. Lou- Louis. There."  
"Want you to come on my cock like this, Haz. Just like this. Then I wanna sit on your face and let you get me off that way." Louis smiled softly at him, not that he saw it; his eyes were still clamped shut.  
His breathing got heavier once she suggested that idea so Louis sped her thrusts up, slamming harder and deeper into him with new found energy. Harry's moans got louder and more frequent, making Louis feel a little desperate herself.  
"Want- I want you to come. C'mon, I know you can." Louis nodded, watching as Harry brought a hand up from the sheets to take his cock in hand, starting to stroke himself, back arching with a low groan.  
Once Louis changed the angle of the thrusts again, it only took a few more before Harry was coming across his stomach with a broken whine, free hand pulling at his own hair. Louis pressed in deep and just kept shallow thrusts to work him through it, only slowly pulling out once he started squirming away from her. She let his legs drop from her shoulders to be beside her, sitting back on her heels as she looked his flushed body over. He really was beautiful like this.  
Pulling back a little, Louis patted his thigh softly and moved so she was kneeling besides his torso, leaning over to kiss him softly. Harry shifted around a bit, moving his hand up from the sheets, bringing it up to cup her breast, dragging his thumb over her taut nipple. Louis stuttered out a moan into his mouth before pulling away, quickly deciding that she needed to get off. Like now. Brushing her hair away from her face, Louis lifted up onto her knees as she caressed Harry's pink cheek for a moment before moving and settling over his face. As she looked down at him, she remembered that she still had the ridiculous blue strap-on on herself. But now that she was up like this, she really didn't feel like moving any to take it off.  
Harry apparently regained his senses because his hands found their way to settling on her thighs and starts tugging down slightly, a hint for her to come down enough so he could get his mouth on her.  
"I'm going..." she murmured, grabbing the top edge of their headboard to balance herself before allowing Harry to pull her down closer to his mouth, his tongue already flat and waiting to press against her clit, catching her by surprise. She swore and her hips jerked forwards before she lifted up slightly, Harry's hold on her thighs tightening in protest.  
When she lowered herself down to his mouth again, it was easier because she was expecting it when Harry's tongue gives her clit a soft lick. She sighed quietly, pressing down a bit harder against him. He in turn, wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked softly, closing his eyes from what she can see of his face. He keeps slipping his tongue over her clit while it's in his mouth, causing Louis to curse quietly again and tighten her hold against the headboard. She feels a bit tempted to drop one of her hands into his hair, because she knows he likes that, but she's pretty sure she'd end up falling over without both hands for balance. Her thighs are already pretty tired from fucking him, if she's honest.  
When Louis starts to squirming against his mouth the slightest bit, Harry pulled back as much as he could and changed tactics, moving his tongue down to lick over her before slipping his tongue inside of her pussy, huffing out a chuckle as Louis moaned.  
"Just- Haz-" she started before grinding herself down on his tongue, dropping down on his face just a little bit more, being mindful not to completely suffocate him. She was already so close and he had just gotten his mouth on her, god. She had wanted to drag this out to be something longer, but now that his mouth was finally on her, Louis wasn't sure if that was going to exactly happen.  
Eventually, Harry pulled his tongue back and tilted his head up slightly, wrapping his lips back around her clit, going back to paying it attention again, his chin barely touching her pussy now because he moved his head.  
"Fuck. Don't- don't stop." She demanded, pretending that she didn't sound as breathless as she really did. But then again, with how Harry was humming encouragingly underneath her, it was questionable if he even had heard her. One of Harry's hands had come up to rest on her ribs with the other on her hip, both sets of fingers digging into her skin much like she has been doing to him earlier.  
When she starts to feel her orgasm approaching, Louis' breath gets less even, her hips twitching down to his mouth before she starts to grind down again. With one last swipe of his tongue against her clit, Louis lets herself lose it to the pleasure, letting out a low groan as it first hits her, making her grind down harder against Harry's mouth.  
He only releases his grip on her hips when Louis starts to whine at the over-sensitivity, in which she slowly lifts off of his face and moves to sit on the bed. Silence, save for their breaths, filled the room for a few moments before Louis caught sight of the blue dildo still strapped to her, causing her to giggle. She wiggled out of the harness before sitting up, looking over at Harry.  
He was still laying here, all of his long-limbs stretched out, his own come still splattered over his stomach and her own wetness still on his mouth and chin, eyes closed and hair all mussed up from his own hands pulling on it as she fucked him.  
Louis thinks he looks beautiful like this and wants to save this image forever, wants it ingrained into her mind. She was pretty sure Niall had said that Zayn was an artist... maybe next time they did this, she'd take a picture and ask for a favor.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is idiotmullingarboy so hit me up there! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading(:


End file.
